Selamatkan Aku!
by artemishlun15
Summary: Hermione... dimanakan kau berada...? Pansy! Kau Kemanakan Hermione! chap 4 is comeeeengg oukay, *gugup* ehm, read n review please?
1. Hermione?

Draco Pov

_Aku membuka album foto berwarna biru kelabu itu… album yang berisi semua kenangan manis yang dirasakan aku dan Dia. Perempuan yang tidak seharusnya aku cintai. Yang tidak seharusnya tidak ada di sini…. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau berkorban sebanyak ini hanya demi Dia. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah terlanjur terlalu mencintai dia. Sampai aku harus menghilangkan ingatan kedua orangtuaku yang sangat kusayangi hanya untuk dia, Hanya supaya aku bisa Pacaran dengan-nya.. _

_Kuakui dia memang cantik, dia memang pintar, dia memang mempesona, dibanding si manja Pansy Parkinson… ngomong soal Pansy….. dulu dia selalu mengelantung manja di lenganku, yang membuat aku muak… dia selalu memanggil aku Drakkie, yang membuatku mual… _

_aku selalu terpesona dengannya, dan bukan Pansy Parkinson. Melainkan seorang yang paling dibenci di keluarga Malfoy, seorang Darah-Lumpur kotor, seorang Gryffindor bodoh, satu satunya orang yang pernah menamparku di kelas tiga, dan satu satunya orang yang ada di hatiku…. _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

" Draco, foto foto ini belum dibereskan? Mau ditaruh dimana? " tanya seorang perempuan

" taro aja di got. Ya di album foto lah! " jawabku sedikit melucu

" oh…. Begitu? Yaudah, bentar ya mau kutaro di got. " katanya sembari pergi membawa foto

" ayolah, jangan lah…. Masa segitu saja marah sih? Ayolah… You know… I'm just joking… Bercanda woiiii… " kataku mencegahnya pergi

Dia tidak mengacuhkanku. Dia terus pergi. Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Aku tidak mau dia membawa pergi dan membuang foto itu. Karena itulah satu satunya kenanganku bersamanya, selain di dalam pikiranku tentunya.. ada foto di waktu kita bermain ice skating, sejenis permainan muggle, berseluncur di dalam es buatan, berjalan jalan ke disneyworld… masuk ke orpah house.. atau apalah itu namanya…. Semuanya tempat muggle… " aneh " batinku….. Aku tidak berani menaruh ingatan itu di pensieve. Takut bila seseorang melihatnya.

" HERMIONE! " teriakku pada perempuan itu. Ya, dia adalah seorang Hermione Granger

Dia tetap tidak mengacuhkanku. Aku mulai khawatir. Aku lalu mengejarnya dan menerjangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu dia mulai mengoceh marah.

" DRACO!" teriaknya

" apa? " jawabku tenang

" jangan seperti itu! Aku malu tahu! Boleh sih, tapi jangan di tempat ramai seperti ini! " katanya.

" biarin. Supara semua orang tahu bahwa kita ini Pacar. " jawabku ngasal.

" lagian kamu sendiri kan! Yang nyuruh aku buang di got! Makanya jangan bercanda te- PFT! " kalimatnya terpotong tiba tiba. Ya. Aku menciumnya

Dia menolakku dan mendorongku. " apa apaan sih kau ini? " tanyanya setengah berbisik

Aku memunculkan seringai khasku. Dan dia memunculkan gaya khas nya. Memutar bola matanya. " ya sudah. Kita masuk saja yuk. " katanya akhirnya " oke. " kataku membalasnya.

Sesudah masuk rumah, dia menaruh foto itu di album dan merapikannya. " kau memang rajin ya 'Mione " kataku. " ya iya dong. Kamu juga bantuin aku sini ! " jawabnya setengah geli-setengah galak. Aku pergi ke tempat Hermione duduk, dan ikut merapikan. Walau hanya sedikit.

Setelah selesai merapikan, kami senderan di sofa, capek. Lalu pelan pelan aku menciumnya. Dan dia tidak menolakku. Akhirnya kami pun berciuman. Dan tertidur di bawah sinar bulan yang lembut….

Pagi pagi setelah aku bangun, Hermione tidak ada. Kupanggil panggil namanya pun dia tidak menjawab… kucari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, dia tidak ada. Kemana perginya ? dan akhirnya aku hanya menemukan sepucuk kertas, yang bertuliskan :

_Yth, _

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Pacar/Teman anda, yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger, telah kami tangkap. Atas perintah Alarax Knoresh, menteri yang baru. Atas tuduhan telah mencuri barang yang berada di lemari besi Mr. Neville Longbottom. Sekarang ada di gedung kementrian lantai tiga. Harap hadir._

_Tertanda,_

_Alarax Knoresh_

Tidak mungkin! Hermione tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu! Aku tahu dia selama bertahun tahun! Lagipula mana mungkin dia mencuri barang dari temannya sendiri? Banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya. Dan akhirnya pun dia bergegas pergi ke box telefon tempat menuju ke gedung kementrian.

Setelah sampai, dia bergegas pergi ke lift dan menekan tombol " 3 " untuk naik ke lantai 3.

Sesampainya di lantai 3, dia langsung berlari menuju tempat pengadilan. Tetapi sesampainya disana….


	2. Pansy?

A/N : maap yg chap 1 lupa nulis…. Maklum, baru fic pertama…

Dislaimer : J.K. Rowling. Bukan Justin Bieber, bukan Cody Simpson, Bukan Lady Gaga. Bukan gue juga.

Tokoh : ( sekarang ) Hermione G, Draco M, Pansy P

Pansy! Dia ada di depan ruangan pengadilan ! ngapain dia disini? Apakah dia juga tau kalau Hermione dipanggil ke pengadilan? Atau apakah dia yang menjebloskan Hermione? Tapi… dia tau apa? Mikir2 gajelas, akhirnya gue lari aja. Tapi… CRAP! Dia didepan gue. Bagus. Great. Excellent. Mo apa lagi ni anak?

" Apa? " tanyaku akhirnya

" ah~ gapapa kok.. " jawabnya.

Nah. Dia bilang gapapa, gue jalan lagi. Waktu gue jalan, .GUE.

" lepasin. " gue bilang.

" nggak." Dia menjawab

"lepasin"

"nggak"

"lepasin"

"nggak"

"LEPASIN"

"NGGAK"

"LEPASIN NGGAK? GUE SECTUM SEMPRA NYENGIR LO! "

"APA SIH? GUE AVADA KEDAVRA MATI LO! "

" TINGGAL GUE EXPELLIARMUS! "

Dan jadilah perkelahian konyol anatara pansy dan draco. Kagak ada sinar2 gajelas berseliweran sih. Tapi berisik banget. Sumpah.

-beberapa jam kemudian-

"MINGGIR LO SANA! GUE FRUSTASI NIH! HERMIONE DISANAAA! " ( sambil nunjuk pintu pengadilan )

"GAK ADA HERMIONE! CUMAN ADA AKU!"

" huh. Capek gue. Maunya apa sih lo? "

" nih. Dengerin ye. Gue yg ngasih surat itu ke elo. Ga ada Hermione di sini. Itu cuman bohong. Gue cuman mau jadiin lo milik gue….. "

" IKH! Apa apaan sih lo? Gue udah pacaran sama Hermione. Jadi, jangan berharap deh! "

" masa? Liat aja! "

"mana? Udah ah! Gue mau pulang. Klo Hermione gak ada disini, pasti dia lagi nungguin gue dirumah. "

" tunggu. "

" apa lagi? "

" _Petrificus Totallus_!" Pansy nyihir gue. Dan, ya. Gue kena kutukan ikat-tubuh-sempurna. Yah. Gue pengen tereak " WTF? LEPASIN GUE AAAKKKHHHHH! " tapi semuanya pasti tau lah ini kutukan kagak ngebiarin gue tereak. Jadilah gue mingkem dilantai liat ke atep dengan gaya patung jatoh. Eh.. si pansy berdiri diatas gue. ( nggak nginjek loh. Cuman nutupin penglihatan gue. ) gue pengen bilang : " lu jelek tau. Nutupin pemandangan. Minggir sono " tetep aja gue mingkem. Yah.. pelan2 dia mendekat.. mungkinkah… mungkinkah… . gue gamau. Crap. CRAP! Terjadilah… Pansy Parkinson menyium paksa Draco Malfoy. BELUM! ….. hampir kena… tapi dia tidah bisa maju lagi… ada mantra perentang! Ada jaring2 tdk keliatan di antara kita! HIDUP ! HIDUP! Lalu pansy meliat ke arah samping…..

**-Hermione Pov- **

(baru bangun dipagi hari )

"huaaahh… ( nguap ) " " draco, belum bangun ya? " katanya

Tidak diacuhkan ( karena draco masih tidur )

"yaudah, aku pergi sebentar ya ke diagon alley, mau beli buku baru. "

-sesampainya di diagon alley-

"Hermione! " ada suara yang memanggilku…

"ah… " aku bergumam kecil, lalu berbalik ke samping.

nggak ada orang… mungkin cuman perasaanku…

"Hermione! " lalu ada yang menutup mataku dari belakang..

" AKH! Siapa ini? " Tanya gue kaget

"Tebak saja… " kata orang itu…

"hei… suara ini! Kayaknya familiar buat gue…. Siapa ya?" batinku dalam hati…

"Ron? Ah… bukan…. Dia sedang ingin berlatih menjadi auror…. Draco? Bukan, dia sedang tidur di rumah. Handy manny? Ah, itu cuman film kartun… lama2 ngelantur deh mikirnya… orang yang paling iseng…. George? Bukan, tangan George lebih besar… " batinku lagi

" gue nyerah! " kata gue akhirnya

"ah… masa nggak tahu sih? " kata orang itu

Cara bicara ini! Suara ini! Tidak salah lagi… pasti hanya ….

" Harry! " kata gue setengah teriak

" Tepat!" lalu Harry ngelepasin tangannya dari mata gue

"wah… harry, udah lama banget…. udah tinggi bener lu sekarang… gimana kabar Ginny? Kok nggak ikut? James? Albus? Lily? " tanyaku

" Ginny baik baik saja, Albus juga… James sering banget membuat onar di sekolahnya… gue dan Ginny sudah beberapa kali dipanggil, Lily… dia sedang demam… jadi, Ginny harus menjaganya dirumah, gue lagi mau beli obat… lalu, gimana Draco? Mengapa dia nggak ikut sama elu?" dia menjelaskan lalu bertanya.

"Draco.. dia sedang tidur di rumah. Gue nggak tega bagunin. Tidurnya keliatan nyenyak banget sih…" jawab gue

" bagaimana kalau kita mapir ke café dulu?lumayan lah….Hehehe " tawarnya

" baiklah.. " jawab gue.

Lalu kita masuk ke café itu…. Baunya sih keliatan enak… lalu kita duduk di kursi yang tempat duduknya hanya berdua, mesen 2 butterbeer… setelah lama mengobrol sembari meminum, akhirnya kita pisah jalan… Harry ke tempat obat2an, dan gue ke tokok buku Flourish and Blotts

Gue masuk ke took Flourish and Blotts…Mari mencari buku. Hem hem…. Dimana ya? Kayaknya di sekitar sini deh bukunya…

"haiya… buku favoritku kok ngga ada ya? " gue bergumam

Eh, ada petugas yang lagi lewat, gue Tanya aja deh… daripada gatau

" permisi sir, err.. buku yang disini kok ilang? kemana ya?" Tanya gue

" judulnya apa miss?" petugas itu bertanya balik

" ehm.. pokoknya buku tentang Dumbledore deh.." jawab gue

" oh… buku itu sudah _Sold Out_… habis sehabis habisnya… harusnya miss datang lebih cepat…laris sekali sih… " kata petugas itu

"oh… ya udah deh… " jawab gue pasrah… padahal gue pengen banget tuh buku…

Ketika gue lagi ngeliat2 yang lain, gue denger ada keributan di ruang pengadilan….. bukan.. di DEPAN ruang pengadilan….,. siapa ya? Karena penasaran, akhirnya gue berangkat ke sana.

-sesampainya di depan ruang pengadilan-

Gue ngeliat Draco telentang dibawah, bersama Pansy Parkinson diatasnya… mereka… BERCIUMAN? Oh tidak….. tak terasa, air mata mengalir di pipiku….

" _Protego!_" gue bergumam kecil

Pansy Melihat Kearahku dengan pandangan apa-yang-kaulakukan-padaku?

"DRACO! " aku berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan depan ruang pengadilan…

Gue lari ke toilet perempuan di sana, dan menangis sepuasnya….

-**Pansy Pov**-

"apa ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menciumnya? Sudah lama sekali aku menginginkan untuk menciumnya…."

Aku melihat Hermione Granger berdiri di sampingku.. dan dia berlari lagi… tetapi mantra pelindungnya masih ada… lalu aku melihat Draco lagi, dia kelihatan marah sekali…. Gawat….

gue tahu chap ini membosankan… maaf kalo ada kesalahan, typo atau yang lain…

Hope you enjoy it ^^…

And btw, tks for Just Ana, Nyxtheia, Chellesmere, dan Cacolate… merekalah yang pertama kali ngereview fic gue. Thank you…


	3. kemana dia pergi?

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling dong

Warning : fic yg satu ini agak aneh… tepatnya, aneh banget…

A/N : Makasih semua buat kritik sama sarannya… doakan biar aku bisa memperbaiki diriku dan fic aku ya. Maklum, aku masih newbie. Hehehe…

* * *

-Draco PoV-

Ada mantra perintang di antara aku dan pansy. Lalu aku melihat ke arah samping, dan melihat Hermione berdiri di sana… dia menangis, aku melihat mukanya yang menampilkan rasa sakit yang dalam. Oh tidak… dia telah salah paham….. lalu Hermione seperti bergumam, aku tidak menangkap kata-katanya…. Tiba-tiba dia berlari meninggalkan kami disini.. oh tidak. bagaimana kalau setelah kita bertemu kembali, lalu dia menjadi sangat membenci diriku? Bagaimana kalau aku balik dia menjadi seperti gorilla? Aku benci diriku sendiri.. mengapa aku bisa terjerat masalah seperti ini? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh sampai-sampai bisa kena mantra seorang Pansy Parkinson? Ugh…. Aku ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini… kalau saja aku bisa memutarbalikkan waktu…. Urgh!

-Pansy PoV-

AISH! Hermione… mengapa anak itu bisa sampai ke sini? Yah.. mungkin dia hanya sekedar lewat saja. Tetapi tetap saja! _She ruins all my plan_! Hermione….. _I'll definitely catch u_! _I'll catch u~ under my skin~_!

(A/N itu adalah lagu korea. Mau tahu tempe lagunya? Nih linknya : .com/watch?v=HtJS32n6LNQ *gapentingbangetsih* lanjut ke ceritaa ^^)

Lari kemana lagi dia? Pengen aku kremes kremes deh tuh anak. Mari prediksi kemana perginya.

Prediksi ( pre ) 1 : ke Malfoy Manor

Pre 2 : ke closet tempat Myrtle Merana

Pre 3 : ke bawah air terjun angel di Venezuela *busetdahjauhbanget

Pre 4 : Ke toilet umum

Pre 5 : ke Gurun Sahara dan dehidrasi di sana

Pre 6 : ke Kutub Utara dan kedinginan disana

Pre 7 : ke warnet buat menghibur diri sendiri

Pre 8 : ke bollywood buat ngelamar jadi artis disana

Pre 9 : ke Australia buat liat Kangguru

Pre 10 : Ke taman lalu main sepeda roda tiga

Pre 11 : balik ke Malfoy Manor dan teriak2 gak jelas

Pre 12 : balik ke Malfoy Manor dan adem ayem dengerin lagu Korea disana ( ini mah saya )

Pre 13 : _striptease_ di jalanan

Pre 14 : pergi ke disco

Pre 15 : pergi ke konsernya Justin Bieber

Pre 16 : Pergi ke konsernya Super Junior ( lagi-lagi, ini mah saya )

Pre 17 : pergi ke Korea dan menyamar sebagai salah satu anggota grup SNSD ( Girls Generation/ So Nyuh Shi Dae. Gila cantik-cantik, perutnya kemps, kakinya kecil-keciiil.. mau tau? Nih vid mreka yg terkenal : .com/watch?v=6SwiSpudKWI)*mulaingelantur

Pre 18 : menjadi mata-mata di CSI

Pre 19 : menonton pertandingan sepak bola

Pre 20 : menjadi dalang antara JuPe dan DePe ( OH TUHAAAN ADA APA DENGAN SAYAAA? )

Pre 21 : ikut serta dalam Opera Van Java

Pre 22 : beli hape IPhone terbaru tanpa beliin aku juga

Pre 23 : shopping ke mall

Pre 24 : jadi tukang PLN

Pre 25 : jadi pawang gajah

Pre 26 : ngadu ke Doraemon

Pre 27 : ikut serta dalam acara "Dora the Explorer"

Pre 28 : karaokean dgn lagu romantic sambil mencabut mahkota bunga

Pre 29 : makan keripik singkong

Pre 30 : masuk ke kantung ajaib-nya Doraemon

Pre 31 : belajar

Pre 32 : main love and berry

Pre 33 : ngejailin Harry ( ngapain juga ngejailin harry? )

Pre 34 : beli buku

Pre 35 : bikin quiz di facebook

Pre 36 : ….. ngapain yah? penulis kehabisan ide

Ah sudahlah! Konyol banget! Pokoknya, _just wait until I catch u~ under my skiiin~_

-Hermione PoV-

Aku masih menangis di kamar mandi ini…. Kacau banget bperasaanku saat ini! Ooh Draco… apa yang telah kaulakukan? Mengingat kejadian itu, aku kembali menangis… dan _kreeek…._ pintu closetku terbuka

"siapa itu?" Tanya orang itu.

Sepertinya suara ini familiar bagiku

-Ginny PoV-

-di Potter Manor-

Dad lagi ngapain yah? Pengen deh sekali-kali aku mengunjungi dad. Aku ijin dulu sama Harry, lalu barulah akyu ke tempat dad.

"Harry, bolehkah aku mengunjungi dad? Kanegn nih.. ehehehe.. " tanyaku kepada Harry

"bagaimana yah….. ehm.. ya. Boleh deh.. aku ikut juga ya.. " jawabnya

YES! Akhirnya aku akan bertemu dad lagi setelah sekian lamanya… daddy! _I'm coming_!

Sesampainya di kementrian sihir..

Aisshh kok aku bisa lupa ruangan dad ya? Mukaku yg tadinya ^O^ menjadi -_-.. ah mendingan Tanya aja deh. Daripada repot. Berikut percakapannya :

Ginny : permisi… ruangan Mr. Arthur Weasley berada di mana ya?

satpamtakdikenal : maaf.. siapa? Arthur Wilson?

Ginny : …

satpamtakdikenal : maaf miss, namanya siapa? ( dgn suara yang agak keras )

Ginny : Mr. Arthur Weasley sir…

satpamtakdikenal : maaf, Sekali lagi, Siapa? Anggur Whisky? Wah.. saya nggak punya miss…

Ginny : … ARTHUR WEASLEY PAK!

satpamitakdikenal : OOOH! Mr. Arthur Weasley?

Ginny : akhirnya… IYA PAK!

satpamtakdikenal : wah.. saya gatau miss.. saya pegawai baru disini… mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya…

Ginny : *GEDUBRAK* KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADIII?

Pegawaitakdikenal : saya nggak tau miss…

Aisshh ini pegawaii… repot banget deh.. yaudah, mari kita cari satpam lain… yang berikutnya juga pegawai baru, akhirnya dapat informasi dimana daddy berada… akhirnyaa… _thanks to the security_ ^^

Dad berada di ruang 673. Yaitu di lantai 6. Tunggu, aku mau ke toilet. Mau pipis.

"Harry, sebentar ya, aku mau ke toilet. Kalau mau, kamu ke lantai 6 aja dulu. Ntar aku nyusul. Oke? " Ginny berkata kepada Harry

" oke deh. Eh, aku tunggu kamu aja di sini. Jangan lama-lama ya.. " Harry Menjawab

Lalu aku pergi ke toilet. Di depan pintu toilet, aku mendengar ada suara isakkkan.. siapa ya, yang sedang menangis? Ih, kok jadi serem ya… aish, Ginny Weasley kan orang yang tidak takut akan apapun. Aku akan masuk. Semakin lama suara isak tangisnya semakin jelas… suara itu berasal dari pintu ketiga dari kanan… sebaiknya kubuka saja apa tidak ya? Kubuka sajalah…

"siapa di dalam? " tanyaku waspada. Begitu kubuka sepenuhnya, orang itu adalah…

" HERMIONE!" teriakku

" G-Ginny? " Tanya Hermione

" iya ini aku.. kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan.. apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanyaku

" ah.. tidak papa kok. " katanya seraya mengusap air matanya

" bohong. " kataku

"aku tidak bohong. Benar kok… aku tidak apa-apa. " jawabnya menyangkal

" tidak, mungkin mulutmu berkata seperti itu, tetapi matamu berkata lain. Matamu berkata bahwa kau sedang ada masalah. " kataku memprediksi.

" ah.. ah.. tidak kok " katanya sambil menutup matanya

" ayo cerita saja kepadaku… tidak papa kok… aku mau menjadi tempat bersandarmu, 'Mione.. " kataku lembut.

Lalu Hermione bercerita tentang bagaimana ia dapat kesini, dan bagaimana Pansy berada di atas Draco, dan seterusnya.

"jadi seperti itu… " kataku akhirnya

"iya.. dan aku sebel sama Draco! Mengapa ia bisa seperti itu? Mengapa dia mau berada di bawah Pansy? Kukira dia menyukaiku.. " tanyanya

" mungkin itu adalah kecelakaan.. " kataku. " mungkin saja Draco terkena suatu mantra yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. "

"mungkin juga yah.. tapi, Draco kan.. dia kan pintar! Dia kan termasuk anak yang jenius semasa sekolah di Hogwarts dulu! Mana mungkin dia bisa terkena mantra semudah itu? " katanya panjang lebar

" yah… setinggi apa pun tupai memanjat, pasti akan jatuh juga. " kataku menenangkan " Draco bisa saja terkena mantra seperti itu. "

" iya juga ya.. oke deh.. sekarang, aku ingin bertanya langsung pada Draco.. " katanya tiba-tiba

"jangan sekarang… tenangkan dirimu dulu, barulah kau bertanya pada Draco. Ayo, kita beli minuman dulu di luar. " kataku.

OHIYA! Ya ampun kok aku bisa lupa sih? Kan aku berjanji akan menemui dad… Harry juga masih menungguku…

" err… Hermione, aku bersama Harry ke sini, _mind if Harry comes with us_? " tanyaku.

" Harry disini? Aduh maaf aku telah merusak acara kalian berdua.. kalian jalan-jalan saja berdua, aku akan beli minuman sendiri… " katanya

" ah tidak apa-apa kok.. ikut kami saja… " kataku menawarkan

" sungguh baik dirimu Gin… Terima Kasih" katanya

-Harry PoV-

Aish Ginny, ke toilet kok lama sekali… kemana saja itu anak? Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam… atau apakah dia lagi membuang sampah dalam perutnya? Aishh… kakiku kram deh berdiri di sini terus..

Ah itu dia! Akhirnya Ginny keluar juga…

" GIN! GINERVA WEASLEY! Apa yang membuatmu selama ini di toilet? " tanyaku setengah berteriak nsambil menghampiri Ginny.

Setelah kudekati, aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak hanya seorang..

* * *

aku tau ini chapter is very awful.

ohya, sekedar kasitau, ini video SNSD-Gee: .com/watch?v=U7mPqycQ0tQ&feature=channel

suka banget sama lagu itu. sori ya kalo aneh bangeeet...

mohon bantuannya :9

xoxo, artemishlun15


	4. Siapa itu?

JENG JEEENNGGG! JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

Tehehe~ CHAPTER 4 IS COMING! Tehe~ ngiehehhe (author ketawa gajelas karena kegirangan) HUEHE HUEHE HUEHE HIHIHI HAHAHA HUHUHU HEHEHE HOHOHO WEKEKEKE

Cukup. Oke ini chapter 4 (YEY). OMAIGAT GAPERCAYA DEH GAPERCAYA DEH (maafkan author yang sarap ini ya)

Warning: ANEH! GAJELAS! LEBAY! OOC! AUTHORNYA JUGA GAJELAS! AUTHORNYA SOK PUITIS! AUTHORNYA …. AUTHORNYA… AUTHORNYA… CANTIK!

Disclaimer: pengennya sih saya… HUEEEEE! Tapi masih tante Rowling yang punya ;)

A/N: hehe makasih yaaa…. Reviewersnya semuanya…. Hehehehe… Lun terkesan lho sama semuanya… habis semuanya hebat-hebat siiih*GOMBAL MODE:ON

LANJUT KE CERITA!

* * *

-Harry PoV-

Ternyata dia tidak hanya seorang….

Dia bersama… seseorang berambut coklat ikal serta marta coklat cemerlang… hanya 1 orang yang seperti itu… siapa dia? Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. ANDA BENAR! Dia adalah… Hermione.

Ngapain dia ada disini? Darimana datangnya? Apakah dia setan?(oke itu ngelantur) daripada bingung, mari bertanya

"Hermione? Ngapain kamu ada disini? Mana Draco? Biasanya kan kamu perginya selalu sama dia… kan?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Draco…" Hermione memulai sambil terisak. "Draco…Draco…Ooh Draco… dia..dia.." kalimatnya terputus sampai disana dan… "HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"(oke itu lebay) tangis Hermione meledak. Lho kok? I wonder why…?

"Harry..hiks..tolong..hiks..jangan…hikshiks.. Tanya…hiks…sekarang…ya?"kata heriome terbata-bata

"euhm… baiklah.." jawabku. Kenapa ya Hermione menangis seperti itu? Sebenarnya aku pengen banget nanya tapi… yasudahlah

_Di sisi lain…_

"ayolah kak! Cepetan! Nanti kita terlambat niih!' kata seorang perempuan sambil melirik jam-nya

"terlambat? Emangnya ini sekolah? Kita kan cuman mau mendaftar menjadi warga Negara sini kan? Santai ajaa…"kata sang kakak santai

"sudah, sudah… kalian berdua jangan berantem lagi… kalian ini kembar, tapi tak pernah akur ya?" kata orang yg satu lagi, menenangkan kedua orang tersebut, yang ternyata kembar.

"Kami TIDAK berantem!" jawab si kembar bersamaan, keras.

"….. ya sudah… kalian ini kembar yang tidak akur tetapi kompak ya…" jawab orang ketiga (?) itu dengan heran sekaligus geli.

"oh iya dong, kita ini kembar yang kompak… iya kan?" sang kakak menjawab dengan santai.

"sudahlah Antonio, kau ini complain mulu sih? Kakak lagi! yah bener juga sih.. kita memang kompak" si cewek berkata dengan kesal.

"lagian kan sifat kita bertolak belakang kan, kak? Sifat kakak selalu santai dan tenang-aku juga ingin begitu-dan sifatku selalu terburu-buru dan sembrono.. heran ya kak? By the way, ayo CEPETAN!" si cewek mengakui.

Orang ketiga yang ternyata bernama 'Antonio' itu hanya diam saja sambil tertawa kecil melihat si kembar.

~~~~~~~~4 jam kemudian~~~~~~~~~

-Draco PoV-

Untung tadi Pansy lengah dan aku kabur secepat kilat sampai lantainya terbakar semua untuk lari menghindari Pansy. Ah, aku ini memang si pintar nan ganteng. ( A/N: draco… draco..)

Hem, apa aku menjelaskan semua ini pada Hermione saja ya? Oke, itu akan kulakukan. Tapi, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah= dimanakah Hermione?

OHAHA diaman ya enaknya mencari Hermione? Di dunia ini… dunia yang sangat buesar buanget. Otakku yang pintar nan cerdik, kira-kira kemana Hermione pergi? Hem.. hem..

-krik..krik… 1 jam kemudian-

Hem… hem… kemana ya? Hem.. hem… OH! Mungkinkan dia pergi ke Diagon Alley? Oh, pemikiran yang sangat bagus sekali, bukan? Oh, aku ini memang si pintar nan ganteng. Oke, si cerdik nan pintar nan ganteng pergi dulu ke Diagon Alley ya.. bye~

-Hermione PoV-

Draco.. kemana perginya dia ya? apakah dia sudah lepas dari genggaman Pansy? Dia nyari aku nggak ya? Tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin deh… hiks :'( padahal aku maunya dia nyari aku… hehehe, ge-er banget ya? Untung masih ada Ginny dan Harry yang setia… ohohohoho… ah sudah ah… oh ya, sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini ke Harry:

"Harry, kapan Ron akan pulang? Masih lama nggak?" tanyaku

"ah, kayaknya sih hanya 2 bulan lagi" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum seperti ini:

"oh, terima kasih.." balasku

"kenapa emangnya?" tanyanya balik

"enggak, kangen aja.. sudah lama nggak ketemu dia lagi…" balasku.

Walaupun sedih mikirin Draco, at least, aku tahu kapan Ron akan pulang.

-Draco PoV-

( di Diagon Alley)

Well, dimana Hermione?

_Cari dong!_

Nyari dimana?

_Ya disini lah!_

-" maksudku mulai dari mana?

_Dimana gitu kek? Di toko buku gitu… -3-_

Seriously, Draco, kamu harus berhenti ngomong sama diri sendiri.

Talk less, do more.

*bola lampu imajinasi muncul* AHA! Di toko buku sana aja!( sambil menunjuk sebuah toko buku.) oh, pemikiran yang bagus sekali.. (padahal udah dikasitau sebelomnya) mari ke toko buku…

_Klining.._ bel toko buku itu berbunyi tanda aku masuk. Now, let's find Hermione. Adakah disini orang yang berambut coklat panjang mengembang ikal? Aku terus mencari diantara rak-rak buku. Htima legam, hijau menyala, cokelat lurus, pirang platinum yang rapi, orangnya juga ganteng.. siapa dia?

Oops, rupanya aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin -/- (ngapain ada cermin di toko buku? _Only God knows what_.) lanjutin yuk. Berambut ungu, merah kecoklatan, dan ADUH! Aku menubruk seseorang. Saat aku mau meminta maaf, ADUH SILAU! Mataku sakit! Setelah mataku pulih kembali, ternya aku melihat cewek berambut keunguan yang lurus mengkilap. Saat kulihat wajahnya, oh… aku belum pernah melihatnya... wajahnya… jelek sekali! belum pernah aku melihat wajah sejelek ini! Dia nggak punya poni, dan di jidatnya terdapat banyak sekali jerawat, lalu di hidungnya-yang lumayan mancung- terdapat banyak sekali bintik hitam. Di pipinya yang kusam, ada banyak sekali bekas jerawat. Aku buru-buru bilang "maaf" dan ngacir pergi. Well, nobody's perfect.

Setelah kejadian di atas, aku buru-buru keluar dari toko buku itu dan istirahat sebentar di sebuah café. aku memesan sebuah kopi susu... dan rasanya.. well, enak sekali.. udah gitu café-nya lumayan bagus. Lebih tepatnya, manis. Temboknya berwarna krem terang, lantainya berupa kayu, dan mejanya yang berbentuk bundar dengan motif-motif manis di sekelilingnya. Kursinya juga empuk.. dengan sandaran yang ada ukiran-ukiran elegan di bagian belakang. Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengajak Hermione kesini ah….

Dan pada saat itu juga, aku melihat 3 orang memasuki café ini. Orang yang pertama adalah cewek berambut panjang terurai berwarna pirang kecoklatan yang bergelombang sempurna, serta wajah yang cantik, bentuk dan raut wajahnya elok dengan poni kesamping, hidung yang mancung sempurna, telinga kecil yang ditutupi oleh rambut indahnya, serta bibir kecil yang sangat manis dihiasi oleh senyuman yang memesona terpampang di wajahnya. Dan badan ramping, pinggang yang melengkung indah, jari-jarinya yang panjang lentik, serta kakinya yang panjang dan indah membuatnya lebih sempurna.

This girl, is perfect.

Tbc…

* * *

AIIIIII… makasih udah baca sampe tahap iniii… Lun seneng deh.. muah muah :* yah, lun tau kok, chapter ini ngebosenin, terlalu biasa, lebay, OOC, nggak jelas, banyak typo, dll dll… tapi, Lun akan berusaha. Oh, ya, tolong di review ya… kalo enggak, nanti lun nangis nih… hehehe…. Mohon bantuannya ya… ^^

ohiya, belakangan ini kok lun nggak bisa nge-update chapter ya? padahal udah minggu kemaren jadi, tapi gabisa di-update, jadi mundur dehh...

NB: hayo penasaran nggak siapa sebenarnya cewek itu? huehe :9 makanya, ripiu dong :3

Lun


End file.
